The H Games
by touchOFkAoS
Summary: The series of events that the game modes of Halo were based off of. Multiple settings, blood, action, humor, what more could you ask for? Chapter 2 is up! please r&r!
1. Chapter 1: Juggernaut

This is a comical series of shorts inspired by Admiril Toto's Origin of the Halo Games.

My first entry, please critique it after u read.

I do not own Bungie or Halo.

Enough of this pointless disclaimer crud, here's the good stuff. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Juggernaut**

(Setting: Halo 1- MC is insidea forerunner instalation that is being held by the Covenant)

The Master Chief pleasured himself in wasting the rest of the battery in the plasma rifle he had on the fallen elite in front of him. Blood splattered in every direction, and the MC laughed outloud.

When the plasma rifle was empty, he crouched down and drew "Demon was here" in the blood, and exchanged his rifle for the one the elite was grasping. He then got up and took off down the hallway, blood dripping from his finger.

Iri Regula jumped out of his spot on the transport and ordered his grunts to charge into the instalation in front of him. _The Demon has fouled this holy sanctum with his presence. He shall pay for insulting the Gods _Regula thought too himself as he trailed behind the Jakals that had got off with him.

He stepped inside the building and gave a howl of rage when he saw the blood of his fallen brother, with the message that was left in his blood. "Demon, you will not live to see the sun fall this night!" Regula yelled at the top of his voice. Fists clentching and mandibles twitching, the sangheili dashed down the hallway ahead of his troops.

Spartan 117 gave an evil grin as he turned a corner to find a group of grunts curled up on the floor sleeping. He crept up behind the nearest one, and smashed its head into the ground. The grunt gave a little grunt (hehe) and didn't move. The Chief took a plasma gernade off of its belt, and stuck it on his own.

He amused himself by breaking the next grunts neck, and putting its hands in its mouth. He gavea similar fate to the rest of the snoring midgets. Some he would rip thier legs off and shove them down their throats, and others he would twist their heads all the way around.

When he reached the last grunt, who was still amazingly snoring away, the Spartan jabbed him in the eyes, causing his armored gloves to go strait into its brain, causing it to shake uncontrolably, and then crumple up dead.

When the Chief turned away from his job well done, he noticed a purple crate that had racks of plasma gernades on it. The Chief stared at the crate for a minute, then was startled by an angry cry of an elite somewhere behind him. He looked back down the hall, then looked back at the crate, thought a minute, and smiled.

Regula was pushing his body to move as fast as it could, and was about to fall from the pressure, when he turned the corner and faced a room stained all over with blue opaque blood. He then noticed that a few bodies that appeared to have once been grunts laid out in a line infront of him.

A few minutes later the rest of his squad came around the corner, all panting and weezing. The grunts stared in horror as well, and a brave Jakal went up and poked his leader in the back with the butt of his gun. The elite jumped in surprise and turned in mid air, bringing his arm around out stretched. His arm caught the Jakal in the chin and caused him to fly into the wall. The elite was taken aback when he saw he had just hit one of his own men, and a grunt turned and ran screaming "They're everywhere!"

Regula turned his back to the group again and walked into the room, looking at the wall behind him at the stack of grunts that lined up the sides of the opening he just went through, with a long line of them connected in odd places forming a line above the enterance. On top of them was a crate. Regula stared in stupor and started to move closer to the contraption, when one of his grunts recognized their friend in a stack and ran to him and tugged, causing the whole pile to fall.

Regula caught a glance of a blue flame erupt from the crate as it fell and then he realized just why the bodies were stacked around the doorway. The room was engulfed in a bright blue light and Regula was blinded, stung, and then chilled.

The Master Chief felt a sudden quake in the ground under him and smirked, imagining the look on the revengeful elite as he was blasted into a million pieces. He turned another corner and faced the exit ramp of the instalation, ran up it, and was surprised to see a trio of hell jumpers crouched behind a large rock that rested a few feet away from the exit.

A marinelooked back at the chief in awe, andyelled "Hey! does this mean I get my lunch break?"

The other two apparently didn't notice the arrival of their savior, but were still peeking over the rock, each with a sniper in hand firing away.

"Ha! Three with one shot! Beat that gallard!" One of them yelled. "You are still four behind, it doesn't matter"Gallard replied calmly, firing three shots as he spoke. "Scratch that, eight behind." He remarked again as he pulled his clip out and popped a new one in.

The marines stopped talking again, so the Chief decided to see just what they were competing over. He walked up behind the rock and saw that a valley stretched below them, and at the end of it another building stood with a large deck infront of it, chock full of Covenant.

The first marine fired once more and a big blue explosion appeared on the decksetting off a chain reactin of fallen plasma gernades. A gold armored elite was running from the dominoe effect of fire, and the marine shot again and set off another chain of fire, this one heading back towards the eilite. It jumped in surprise and turned around, only to face the first wave of plasma. The two flamewalls me right under the elite, sending him flying when his own gernades went off.

"That still only counts as one!" Gallard shouted at the first marine. The Chief took that moment to tap them both on the shoulder, and they both jumped in surprise, but then let out a cry of joy when they saw it was a spartan that had broken their fight.

"Blimey, I didn't even realize you were there, Chief. Bet you couldn't pull off some bloody shot like that could ya?" The first marine shot at the MC. Mind your place, Private, he is your superior officer. As am I for that matter." Gallard said to the marine. He then snapped to a salute to the Chief, who returned it, and said "Sergeant Gallard at your service, sir! Thank goodness your here, though. Don't think we have enough shot to take them all out from here."

The private, following suit, also saluted. "Private Armstrong, sir. But I must detest. We helljumpers are the best of the best, we have no need of some top secret machine." The other two marines looked as if they agreed, but put it off when the Chief cleared his throat. "I'm glad you feel that way. Your little game has just called some playmates out to join us." The Chief said nodding in the direction of the deck, where a pair of hunters were emerging, lifting up their fuel rod cannons into firing position.

Armstrong hefted his rifle and let out two shots, and the hunters fell on top of eachother. He turned and opened his mouth to say something to the Chief, but let out a cry of horror when he saw something behind him.

The other three turned as well and saw a towering figure standing in the dorrway, completely covered in a strange blue fire. "Demon, you have fouled this holy relm with your presence. You have spilt the blood of my brother, and my fellow men. You sought to kill me, but your trick has backfired. Now prepare to meet the same fate as my brother!" The figure yelled at the chief and flicked its hand in his direction, causing a blob of plasma to fly at him. The chief bent backwards to where his back was almost parallel to the ground and popped back up, only to take another burst right in the face.

The plasma caused his shields to go out, and they weren't recharging. The ex-elite gave a menacing war cry and charged at the humans, who dove in four different directions. The chief pulled the trigger of his rifle as he fell, spraying the beast until the gun overheated. He dropped it in surprise, having no shields to protect him from the heat of the plasma. He yanked off a plasma gernade and activated it, took aim, and tossed.

Regula charged at the nearest human, smacking its face in with a wave of plasma from his fist. the blow burned a hloe through the human's face, and it howled in pain. Regula turned just in time to see a blue spark stick tohis chest, and then explode. The blast knocked him off of his feet and burned out a spot of the fire that engulfed him_. I don't know how much longer this effect will remain. It was a blessing from the Gods, and I must use itto avengethem, and my brother_ Regula thought as he got back up. He charged at the Chief, who stood ready, fists infront. As he was dashing toward the Demon, another human dove in his coarse, causing him to trip and fall on the being. The human was immediatly set on fire and cried in pain, making Regula laugh as he started to get back up.

While the flamming elite was distracted, the Chief took the time to gain a better hand on the battle. He dashed at the elite and kneed it in the face as it was getting up the elite doubled over, and the chief's knee caught fire. His enviromental saftey feature kicked in, however, and quickly put out the fire. The Chief stood over the elite, who was laying still. The remaining marine came over and stared down on the elite. "Is it dead?" he asked.

Almost as if by que, the elite reached up and grabbed the marine's head and smashed it onto his own, there was a resounding crack, and the marine fell over. "Now that wasn't very nice," The Chief began, "But your thirst for revenge has just lost you your shielding over your face. Tell your bro I said hi" He finished and slammed his boot down as hard as he could on the unprotected face of the elite. The heel crushed throught the mandibles right into the throat, and the front cracked through the front of the skull. The elite drew its last breath and didn't budge.

Just to make sure there were no more surprises, the Chief took a fragmentation gernade from the downed sergeant, pulled the pin, and stuffed it in the elite's mouth. He ran down the valley away from the elite and heard the reassuring explosion, and gave a sigh of relief. Just as he was climbing the ladder that led to the deck, his shields started beeping and the charge display on his HUD filled up. The Chief scrambled around for another plasma rifle, and headed for the next entry.

* * *

Author's notes:Well that's my first entry for yeh. Comment please. I know it was a little weird, but an original and pretty cool idea. I thought that the explosion of all that plasma at once hitting Regula's shields caused a weird reaction in the shields system, and caused them to set on fire. Next chapter coming. Plan for Oddball. 


	2. Chapter 2: Oddball

**My statements at the beginning of ch. 1 still stand. Bear with me, this will get even more weird than ch. 1. And the random appearance of Cortana is not because I forgot about her earlier, she was in a forerunner system trying to gain more knowledge of their workings, but is now back in the Chief.**

** Footnote (If there is something in the story i want to explain further without making the story itself boring, ill include footnotes at the bottom. please wait til the end to read them tho.**

**Chapter 2: Oddball**

**(Setting: Inside Forerunner instalation the Master Chief was infront of at the end of the last chapter.)**

The Chief had just plastered a group of grunts, and was hitting them all with the butt of his plasma rifle, making weird designs with their blood. "Hey, that one looks like you, Cortana!" He commented as a fresh stream squirted across a wall. "Sometimes I ever wonder how you ever got past Kindergarden", she spat back. The MC didn't have time to reply, as a Jakal patrol had just entered the room, spotting the Chief and his artwork.

He decided not to waste his battery on them, so he pulled a plasma gernade off of his belt, activated it, and threw it in the middle of the group. They yelped in surprise and dove away to no avail, causing fresh blood to coat the MC's handiwork. He bent over and picked up a replacement gernade from the nearest grunt corpse, and left the room down the hallway that the patrol had previously emerged from.

When the end of the hall came, the Chief stood facing a door, which slid open to reveal an elevator platform, minus the elevator. "Great. Guess I can try taking a nap while we wait on it" he said and started for the wall. "Try pressing the call button on the control panel you knucklehead expasitron!" came the reply from Cortana. "Oh, right. I just thought you would like the rest." "Right..."

* * *

Agi Kumali had been a member of theCovenantSpecial Operations team ever since he had enrolled. The hardened warrior had his father to thank for that. He was aboard a Phantom Mk. II that was outfitted with supercharged plasma guns and full body camoflauge. The ship was one oftwelvecustom made for the Spec Ops teams, all made with technology not even the Prophet's Honor Gaurd weilded. Kumali's team was made of five highly experienced sangheili, who also possesed technology known only to the Spec Ops and their engineers.

"Prepare for dropoff. We are approaching the Instalation", came the voice of the piolot from the bridge. All five of the SpecOp warriors activated their camo, and grabbed their extra munitions and slung them around their waists.

Era Yamagala, the demolitionist, weilded a fuel rod cannon outfitted with a high-magnification scope and a propulsion enhancement generator. He jumped first when the dropship held position a few feet above a ridge that overlooked an instalation. He crouched at the edge of the cliff and surveyed the entrance to the sacred building.

Kumali and the others took positions around him andsecured the immediate area surrounding their dropoff zone. Yamagala stood up and faced the others with his news. "Much blood has been spilt by the Demon, we must go quickly if we wish to end his tretchary", he annouunced to the team. "We must move swiftly, yes, but be careful, the Demon posseses great strength in battle, do not engage him on your own", Kumali replied. The team started down the ridge, onto the deck that was stained with their brethren's blood, and into the hloy sanctrum that housed the treterous Demon.

* * *

Tegger was the leader of the unggoy squad that was sent out to reclaim all that they could from the instalation that the Demon had last reported to have devastated. They moved through the whole building, but found nothing of value left in one peice. "Me is getting hungry. Lets just forget about looking for stuff and have dinner", one of his troops complained. "Not until we has combed the entire place", Tegger replied. There were no other complaints until they exited the building and faced the skull of a sangheili that had an eerie blue glow, but was missing the rest of the body. "Me not so hungry anymore", the complaining unggoy said with a queeziness in his voice.

Call the special team of superiors that are persuing the Demon and tell them about this odd skull", Tegger ordered the nearest grunt. "Yessir!" It replied immediatly and activated his communicator. "Sir, we have a problem. A strange skull of your kind was found, and it is glowing like an oracle", he said into the communicator. "Very well. Stay near the remain until we join you", came the reply of Yamagala from the small sphere.

* * *

"Chief, I just intercepted a rather interesting message over the Covenant Battlenet. It appears a patrol has found a strange skull of an elite that is glowing, and there is a team of elites trailing us that just turned back to get it", Cortana announced over the spartans speakers. "Thats not good", he replied in an almost worried voice. "Why? Do you know something about this that I don't?" "Lets just say I have an old friend who might have left a present for us to play with." "Does this mean we're going back, because it took forever to get that lift to us, I don't think we have time to wait on it again", Cortana complained. "We won't have to wait", the spartan replied. While they were talking, the Chief had led them through a set of doors beyond the lift and came out on a landing, where a fleet of banshees were grounded and pilotless. The MC looked around and spotted the missing pilots clustered together at a door across from him. He unpinned a frag gernade and tossed it in their midst, then hijacked the nearest banshee.

Coming around, he noticed that he only killed two of the elites, and the rest were jumping in their own banshees. The Chief dove at them and fired his fuel rod inbetween the middle two, causing them to crash into the ones surrounding them. Only 2 banshees remained, and the spartan pulled out of his run and started towards the valley, evading cross fire as he went.

* * *

Tegger saw Yamagala and his men from afar off when they removed their camoflauge in the valley to conserve energy. "Look Agressive, yet in line, and stick to the plan", he told his men. They all put on mean faces, some of them more constipated looking, and acted like they were part of the cool grunts. The Spec Ops came up to the unggoy and surrounded the skull, which Yamagala then picked up and held in his hand. When he picked it up, his shields sparked and thickened, and theskull glowed a soft red color.

The unggoy waited until he looked confused, then threw plasma gernades at the sangheili in their midst. Because of weakness, lack of skill by the unggoy, and mad skill by the sangheili, only one elite was stuck. Two unggoy, however were also stuck. One of them dove to the ground, and the other ran in circles yelling "Not again!" before he was blown. A furious battle rose between the sangheili and the unggoy over the skull. But just when Yamagala was about to hit the inferior before him with the skull, a damaged banshee fell on them. His shields were weakened, but he was still able to throw the wehicle off of him and continue fighting. He chanced a glance up to see two banshees high above them deep in a dogfight. One of the banshees suddenly stopped, forcing the other to fly infront of it, and the moitionless one blasted the other, sending it spinning out of control. The victorious banshee then dove right at the Spec Ops commander and crashed into him, knocking the skull out of his grasp.

The Chief slid out of his banshee as fast as he could and stood over the crushed elite, then noticed the skull in his hand. The MC bent over to get it, but a grunt dove under him and got it. It then turned on the spartan and yelled "Die Demon!" and charged at him, skull raised above its head. The Chief stuck his arm out and caught the grunt in the forehead and clentched his fist. The grunt still tried to run at him, but couldn't get any closer. It tried to swing at the Chief's arm, but the pain in its head grew unbearable. The grunt passed out and the chief grabbed the skull, only to notice that every eye was now on him and the skull in his hand.

3 camoed elites and 7 angry grunts advanced on the chief on all sides. One of the Elites weilded a weapon that shot flashes of green light at a fast rate all over the chief, and another launched a volley of fuel rods. The chief rolled behind the banshee he abandoned, and the shots that were meant for him shreaded the craft into peices. The third elite dropped its weapon and activated an energy blade, and sliced through a grunt that ran by in front of it. Lighning flashed across the sky as the forces charged in on the chief, who dropped the skull infront of the elite with the sword. Taking the bait, the elite exchanged his sword for the skull on the ground, and the grunts then focused on him. The Chief dashed down and grabbed the sword, activated it, and turned towards the elites that still opposed him. The one with the fuel rod dropped it and began lobbing plasma gernades at the chief as he dashed into the one with the rifle and sliced it in half. He ran towards the gernade happy elite at an angle, and threw his own gernade at the foe, which landed on its wrist and fused his wrist and the gernade in his own hand to the one stuck on his wrist. The two exploded and sent the elite flying, minus an arm.

The Chief turned back towards the only remaining elite, the one with the skull. It had finished off the grunts, who lay on top of eachother, some missing limbs or other major protrudences of their body. The Chief and the elite ran towards eachother, and clashed together. the spartan brought the sword down on the skull, which made a resounding _crack_. They were both thrown backwards. The Master Chief maintained his balance, but the elite wasn't so fortunate, he rolled backwards and lost his grip on the skull, letting it roll towards the Chief. He picked it up and walked over to the elite, who was now crouched and panting. The elite spat on the Chief's foot and cursed in his native tongue. "Now, now, child we musn't lose our temper", the spartan said to him, shaking his head slowly. "Curse you, Demon. You will not leave this holy ring alive. My brethren shall avenge your trechary", the elite said in english. I may not leave it, true, but neither are you or you're precious brothers", the chief spat back. He held the elites head up with his left hand and swung the skull as hard as he could right onto the side of its head. The skull cracked through the elites head and embeaded itself there, blood trickling down its neck. The Chief let the warrior fall, and then walked over to the banshee he had downed before his dogfight, and was surprised to hear the gentle hum of its engines. He climbed in and took off, ready for his next challenge, what ever it may be.

* * *

**- Cool Grunts: it is said that only the grunts that were unsatisfactory forevery day grunt life were sent off to be Covenant cannon fodder. Those that were not sent off were respected more, and tended to have a snobbish and fearless personality.**

**Author's notes: Well there's how oddball came to be. Next I will do Capture the Flag, then move into halo 2 and do assault. Others to come after that too. More humor will be included in the next one. I was trying to keep the corny kid humor at a minimum, so if I failed in that please let me know.**


End file.
